


Joe Merriwether One-Shots

by robinwritesallthefanfiction



Category: Solace (2015)
Genre: Angst, Breastplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Family, Fluff, Language, M/M, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Songfic, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthefanfiction/pseuds/robinwritesallthefanfiction
Summary: A collection of one-shots starring Joe Merriwether, Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s character inSolace. Stories are listed in alphabetical order. Explicit stories are marked in the notes.





	1. Green with Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get close to Joe, your partner at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a gender-neutral reader.

You sigh as you walk into your office; you worked in the field all week, so you’ve barely been in it lately. You shed your suit jacket and briefly stretch your arms over your head, glancing at the paperwork that’s piled up in your inbox. Maybe you’ll have time for it after the weekend.

There’s a soft knock on your door and you turn around to see your partner, Joe Merriwether. He’s sort of a legend in the FBI, but he has a penchant for being derisive towards authority, so he’s still just a field agent.

Not that you mind. He’s a great partner. He’s also sinfully handsome and very, very single. There’s been serious unresolved sexual tension between you ever since you were assigned to work together, but you haven’t gone there. It’s technically against the rules, after all, though you don’t think that would stop either of you.

But every time he smiles at you like he is now, you have to come up with a new excuse not to ask him to spend the weekend in bed with you. You just got out of a romantic relationship. You don’t want to use him for rebound sex. You like working with him and don’t want to ruin it.

You’re running out of new excuses fast, and eventually you know you’re not going to worry about the consequences anymore.

“Come on,” Joe orders gruffly. His voice sounds like rough velvet and sends a shiver up your spine. “I’m taking you to dinner. We’ve had one fuck of a week.”

You laugh at his colorful language; Joe has a dirty mouth. You’ve gone to sleep too many times thinking about what he would whisper in your ear if he was on top of you. “All right,” you agree. “Let’s get out of here before this paperwork ties me down and has its way with me.”

Joe smirks. “I don’t know,” he quips. “I think I’d like to see that.”

You roll your eyes at him, throwing your jacket over your arm and grabbing your bag. “I bet you would. Maybe one day you’ll get lucky.” You breeze past him and out the door, waiting for him to step into the hallway.

He stops when he’s right next to you, his lips hovering by your ear. “Maybe one day I will,” he whispers huskily. That shiver runs up your spine again and you press your lips together, reminding yourself that you shouldn’t move beyond your companionable teasing.

Joe gives you another dazzling smile, his deep dimples on full display. “Come on, partner. Let’s blow this joint.”

****

Later, you’re standing under the awning of Joe’s favorite hot dog stand. Clouds are gathering in the sky, promising rain, but you couldn’t care less. You’re having a great time. You aren’t very good at being alone, and Joe is fabulous company. He’s engaging, funny, and a great conversationalist.

Now that you’re away from work, you’re more comfortable touching each other. You’re both affectionate people, but you don’t want anyone getting the wrong idea. It’s freeing to be able to lean against his side as you both finish your sodas; he’s warm and comforting, and he smells amazing.

You’re strongly considering throwing caution to the wind and asking him to come home with you when you spot a couple walking down the street and your face goes white. Joe notices as he takes your empty soda cup from your hand and throws it into the garbage, which isn’t surprising; he does solve mysteries for a living.

“What’s wrong?” he murmurs, putting one long arm over your shoulders and following your gaze to the sidewalk.

“That’s my ex,” you admit breathlessly, nodding at the couple. It was a bad break-up. You’re pretty much over it, but now you’re feeling self-conscious, especially around Joe. Of course he flirts with you; he flirts with everyone. But he doesn’t really want you. He’s too handsome and too smart to make that mistake.

You come back to yourself as Joe’s long fingers graze your cheek, turning your head so that you’re staring at him instead of your past. “Well,” he says, his voice low and filled with desire, “kiss me so they see.”

He anticipates your momentary hesitation and counters it by cupping your cheek in his hand, his thumb tugging your lower lip down so he can slide his tongue into your mouth as you start to kiss.

You knew he would be a good kisser. You could just tell.

But you had not imagined anything like this.

He probes your mouth deeply with his tongue, his lips moving against yours hungrily. The arm around your shoulders slips to your waist and pulls you closer; you put one hand in his hair and grip the front of his shirt in the other. He undid several of his buttons after leaving work and you can feel the soft, dark curls that cover his chest against your fingertips.

Just when you think the kiss is going to stop, Joe deepens it, causing you to gasp into his mouth. He hums appreciatively at your reaction, untangling your tongues so he can move his lips more sensuously over yours. You tremble, clinging to him desperately, never wanting the kiss to end.

It does, of course, but Joe doesn’t let you pull away. He leans his forehead against yours and sighs deeply. “I have wanted to do that ever since I saw your amazing ass in those tight pants,” he rumbles, his chest heaving, his heart beating hard against your palm. He presses his hand against the small of your back, rocking your hips forward.

He is as hard as a rock; when you look down, you can see his impressive erection straining against his dress slacks. You bury your face in his neck, nipping at his skin. He shudders and growls into your ear, and you press a finger over his lips to prevent him from speaking.

Somehow, you manage to form words. “Joe.” He raises an eyebrow and waits patiently for you to continue.

“Take me home and fuck me,” you finish.

He chuckles, standing up straight and pressing his lips to your forehead, putting an arm around you to guide you back to his car. As he opens the door so you can slip into the passenger seat, you let your palm graze over the very prominent bulge at his waist. He bites his lip, his hazel eyes now the dark color of espresso.

“I hope you’re ready for the ride of your life,” he rasps.

He shuts your door and swaggers around the car to the driver’s side. You take a deep breath, savoring the anticipation.

You are definitely ready for the ride of your life.


	2. Lucky Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being shot and your partner Joe not being able to get to you on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a gender-neutral reader.

Joe is pinned down. You check your gun and emerge from your hiding place. “Hey!” you call, drawing the suspect’s attention.

There are two shots.

“No!” Joe yells.

For a moment, you’re confused. You know you hit your target.

Then you try to breathe and realize that he hit his too.

You’re dead before you fall to the floor.

Joe scrambles over to you, not realizing that it’s already too late. The bullet got you in the side of the chest under your arm, where your bulletproof vest didn’t do you any good at all, and went right into your heart.

Joe starts to cry as he checks your pulse and knows that you’re gone.

You’d been partners for almost ten years. Ever since his son was born, you’d tried to take all of the risks. You didn’t want to have to tell his family that he suffered because you hadn’t pulled your weight.

But he never told you that he was sick.

In a few months, he’ll be dead, just like you.

He’ll say you sacrificed yourself for nothing.

But if you gave him a little more time with his family, you’re content.


	3. Not Entirely Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to tell Joe that you’re pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit and features a female reader.

You clutch the handrail in the elevator, sipping the ginger ale you got from the vending machine in the lobby, hoping that it will calm your churning stomach. You know you should have eaten something, but you’re far too nervous. On top of the nausea, it’s almost overwhelming.

Your skin gets hot as you remember that night six weeks ago. You know that’s when it happened. You both slipped up and forgot a condom in the heat of the moment. Not that you blame Joe more than you blame yourself. To be honest, you mostly blame the cabin and the fireplace.

_Joe’s hands dig into your hips as his lips suck eagerly on your neck. You run your hands through his hair as he pumps rhythmically, panting each time he fills you up. Your toes curl as you shiver with pleasure once more; you’ve already come twice, and Joe is determined to get another orgasm out of you before he finishes._

_His hands glide sensually up your sides, over the curves of your breasts, his fingers tracing lines on your arms until he reaches your wrists. He pins them to the floor, his sweat-slicked body sliding against yours, your legs clamping around his waist as he…_

You’re pulled out of the memory as the elevator dings. You’re not at Joe’s floor yet, so you slip further back into the corner as several other people join you.

You both realized your mistake the next day, but when your period started on the way back home, you assumed you were in the clear. You should have known better.

At least it was the best sex of your life. At least it was Joe. You’ve never talked about kids, but he’s a good man. You’re not exactly sure what he’s going to do, but he’ll do something. You’ve been together for over a year now; the cabin was your anniversary getaway. A man doesn’t plan an anniversary getaway with his girlfriend if he’s not serious about her.

Right?

You shift anxiously from foot to foot, feeling sicker by the minute. You put the cap back on the ginger ale and stick it in your purse; you can’t bring yourself to drink any more, no matter how much you might need it.

It was funny. You always thought you didn’t care about having kids. After turning thirty, you started to doubt yourself, but you brushed that aside. You didn’t want to be the woman who decided she needed a baby just because she felt like she was running out of time.

But when you realized you were probably pregnant, everything changed. Part of you felt like a complete cliché, but you couldn’t help it. Just a few hours ago, you’d sat in the doctor’s office, your hands resting on your stomach while you waited for the confirmation, your heart growing bigger and bigger by the second.

By the time the nurse came back with the positive test results, you were completely in love with your baby. And then it had hit you like a ton of bricks.

You love Joe.

The problem now is that you don’t know what to say. Do you just blurt it all out? Do you try to tell him slowly? Do you tell him about the baby, but save the love for later? There’s no manual for this type of situation.

You’re almost to Joe’s floor. You have to make up your mind. The last person gets off of the elevator on the floor below his and you’re alone again.

You take a deep breath to prepare yourself, but when the doors open, Joe is standing in front of you.

It’s not far from the elevator to his office, but being deprived of those last few steps to think is what finally breaks you.

Before he can open his mouth and ask what you’re doing here, you burst into tears.

Thankfully, Joe is good in a crisis. Without hesitating, he steps onto the elevator and wraps you in his arms. He presses the button for the lobby, and when the elevator starts to move, he hits the stop button to ensure that you’re not interrupted.

“Talk to me, sweetheart,” he murmurs, kissing your hairline and rocking you back and forth gently.

You shake your head, pressing your face into his shirt while you cry. “I’m scared, Joe,” you finally manage to say.

He rubs your back. “There’s nothing to be scared of,” he assures you soothingly.

“You’re wrong,” you answer shakily. “There’s everything to be scared of.”

Joe tilts your chin up and looks into your wet eyes. “Not when you’re with me,” Joe declares. “I will always be here for you, and I will always protect you.” He brushes the backs of his fingers over your cheek. “So just tell me what’s going on and we’ll figure it out together.”

You sniffle as Joe wipes your cheeks with his sleeve. He’s so calm and so certain that the words just spill out of you. “I’m pregnant,” you reveal. “I’m already so in love with our baby, Joe.” You rest your head on his shoulder, snuggling closer to him, comforted by his warmth. “I’m in love with you,” you continue quietly. “But we’ve never talked about the future.”

Your eyes widen as Joe beams down at you. “What do we need to talk about?” he asks softly. “You’re in love with me, and I’m in love with you, and you’re having our baby. We’ll get married, we’ll buy a house, and I will give both of you everything you need. It will be perfect.”

Then he leans down and kisses you, and his kiss is full of even more beautiful promises.


	4. Office Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe is frustrated that he has to move offices. You help him relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit and features a female reader.

“Dammit!” Joe curses loudly as the top box falls off the stack he’s holding and papers scatter across the floor of his new office. You bite back a laugh. You told him he was carrying too many at once, but he hates moving, so he’s trying to get it over with as fast as possible.

You also told him you would move his office yourself; you are his assistant, after all. But he brushed the offer away, determined to help.

You set down your own stack of boxes as Joe drops his unceremoniously on the floor. They teeter precariously before they all topple over, their contents spilling out. “Fuck,” he says matter-of-factly, turning to you and running his hand through his messy brown and gray hair.

“Sit,” you order before he can say anything, stepping forward and putting your palm on his chest so you can push him down into one of the chairs facing his new desk. He flops into it gracelessly and makes a grumpy sound as you wander back over to the door, shutting and locking it just in case someone decides to show up unexpectedly. You turn off the lights before walking behind the desk to close the curtains and switch on the desk lamp, which gives off just enough glow for the two of you to see each other.

“What are you doing?” Joe asks, watching intently as you slip off your shoes and let down your hair. You kneel in front of him, running your hands up his bare forearms teasingly before starting to unbutton his shirt. He leans back, biting his lip, his hazel eyes glinting as he realizes what you’re up to.

“I’m helping you relax,” you respond, kissing the skin that you expose each time you undo a button. Joe breathes in sharply when you reach his stomach and run your tongue through the hair there, dipping into his belly button as you push the folds of fabric open and unbuckle his belt.

Joe growls low in his throat as you drop the belt to the floor and run your palm over his crotch, squeezing his erection through his dress pants. He swallows carefully, reaching out and smoothing a loose strand of hair over your ear, centering his hips on the chair and slouching down a bit more. “Show me those tits, sweetheart,” he requests, his fingers sweeping down your jaw so he can slip his thumb into your mouth.

You suck on the digit eagerly, straightening and reaching underneath your own shirt to unclasp your bra, reaching into your sleeves to slide the straps down your arms so you can pull the undergarment free and toss it aside. You undo a few of your buttons, artfully arranging your breasts so they’re pushed up by your shirt, making sure that your nipples are exposed. You wink at Joe as he licks his lips and withdraws his thumb so he can flick it across one of your taut little peaks.

You moan as his other hand reaches down so he can tease both buds at the same time, gripping the arms of the chair and leaning closer to him. His hard length is perfectly outlined against the thin fabric of his trousers, which tells you that he didn’t bother with his usual boxer briefs today. “I want you in my mouth, Joe,” you purr. He smirks, leaning over to capture your lips with his, twisting your nipples roughly between the pads of his fingers. He swallows your wanton gasp and then resumes his previous position, putting his hands over yours.

“Don’t let me stop you,” he drawls huskily, twitching beneath his zipper. You free your hands and eagerly unfasten his pants, tugging the fabric down to his knees, watching as his impressive erection bounces free. He sighs as you wrap your fingers around his base, holding him still so you can just look at him for a moment.

You’ve never seen a cock quite as beautiful as Joe’s. He’s the perfect size, not too small, but not too large. He’s also incredibly thick and flawlessly straight. You stroke him gently with your hand, making him even harder, whimpering as his head swells. You lean in and press a soft kiss to the tip of his shaft, wiggling your tongue over him teasingly. His breath catches in his throat as you continue to pump slowly and delicately kiss your way down.

When you reach his balls, you bury your nose in the dark curls that surround them and his cock. There’s gray streaked through them just like the rest of his hair, and you love it. Right now, his sack is high and tight, and you kiss all over it, nipping before sucking on each ball, lightly at first, then harder. “Fuck, yes,” Joe groans. You start to kiss your way back up his quivering length as he moves his hands, sweeping back all of your hair and twisting it into a loop around his fist so he can see you clearly and guide your movements if he wants to.

You squeeze the head of his cock, flicking your tongue over it. He’s leaking now, and you run your palm over him so you can spread his stickiness all over his shaft. Joe tugs on your hair until your mouth rests against his throbbing erection, reaching down so he can rub the tip over your lips. “Please,” he whispers, his voice raspy with lust. It’s not like Joe to beg. Usually he’s massively seductive and always in control, even if he doesn’t appear to be.

Knowing how much he wants you is intoxicating, so you don’t make him wait. You open your lips, letting Joe push your head down until you’ve got half of him in your mouth, your hand speeding up, jerking what you haven’t taken in yet. You hum around him, bobbing your head, sucking him loudly. You know he likes to hear you.

Joe pants heavily, his hand tight in your hair, watching you work the top half of his cock. You raise your eyes up, your gaze locking with his as you pleasure him. He’s flushed and his chest is heaving. He ruffles his damp hair, shutting his eyes briefly before he reaches down so he’s guiding your head with both hands. He pulls you all the way off of him; you seal your lips, feeling each ridge of his shaft slide against your tongue before you slip back with a wet pop.

He’s leaking again; you spread the wetness over his length, squeezing it hard. He groans loudly and his erection twitches in your hand. “All the way this time, sweetheart,” he instructs. You nod, letting him push your head down again, sealing your lips once more, sucking and licking as you take all of him in.

He’s almost too big for this, but you’re determined. You moan as your lips meet the base of his cock and he slides into your throat, swallowing around him as you suck. “Fuck!” Joe hisses. He pushes your head down further and thrusts his hips up; you grip his thighs hard and moan again, still swallowing. Joe starts to pull on your hair roughly, moving your head up and down at the pace he likes.

You know he’s close, so you don’t hold back anymore. You bob your head faster, pulling against the pressure of his hands, sucking hard each time you move up and swallowing deeply each time you move down. He’s thick and quivering in your mouth, and you love the way he feels. He tastes like salt and sweat and skin; you can’t get enough. When you move down again, Joe holds your head in place and you shake it back and forth, rubbing your nose through his curls.

“Sweetheart, I’m coming!” he gasps, his hands loosening. He always warns you and backs off when he’s about to finish, letting you decide what to do, but you always want to taste him. You pull back enough so you have room to swallow just in time for him to explode.

A shiver of pleasure runs up your spine as Joe starts to fill your mouth with hot, thick spurts of come. You groan as you swallow and suck, trying not to let any escape. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Joe pants, his hips jerking as he keeps coming. You swallow repeatedly, wrapping a hand around his base again as he starts to soften slightly, still sucking.

Joe goes limp against the chair, running his hands soothingly through your hair, watching you with lidded eyes as his breathing slows. A few rivulets of his come seep down his cock as you finish milking him, and you slide your mouth down, taking him in all the way again to catch them. You drag your lips up as slowly as you can one more time, letting him go with another loud pop, holding him still and using your tongue to clean the last vestiges of come off.

You grab his thighs to balance yourself, noting that he’s still half-hard. When Joe is in the right mood, he can go all night.

You gaze up at him expectantly and he chuckles, smirking down at you, tightening his hands in your hair. “Suck me hard again, sweetheart,” he orders. “I want to fuck your pretty pink pussy.” You squirm excitedly as he draws you forward, stopping when your lips are pressed against the tip of his cock.

You wrap your hand around him, stroking him gently as you take his head into your mouth. This time, you linger there, sucking and swirling your tongue over it while you look up, watching as you feel him get harder in your mouth and hand. He nods, biting his lip as he follows your movements with his eyes. “More,” he urges; you open wider, letting him rock up into your mouth, sucking very softly at first, then harder. He pushes your head down until he’s entirely in your mouth again, gathering your hair up in both fists so he can pull you all the way back up and then push you all the way back down in a slow rhythm.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he praises you, smiling as you move faster on your own, moaning enthusiastically as you suck and lick. “Mm, just like that. Get me nice and hard and wet so I can fuck you until you scream.”

You lift your head and gasp, “Joe, please!” You’re so turned on you can barely stand it. Joe chuckles again; he knows exactly what he’s doing to you and he loves it.

He’s fully erect again, so he lets go of your hair, reaching down and putting two fingers under your chin. “Come up here, sweetheart.” You clamber onto his lap, perching on his thighs. He wraps one arm around your waist to hold you steady, cupping your cheek in the other, drawing you to his mouth so he can give you a slow, soft, sensual kiss. As he nips and sucks at your lips, you reach down and start stroking his cock again, your breasts hovering just above his chest.

You curl your other hand around his throat, holding him tightly in place, licking his lips before slipping your tongue into his mouth, jerking the first few inches of his cock fast and hard. Joe pants into your mouth, his hips thrusting up into your palm as he grips your waist with both hands and swiftly stands with you.

You yelp, both of your arms flying around his shoulders as you fall against him, your tender breasts meeting the rough hair on his chest. You whimper and bury your face in his neck as he kicks off his shoes and pants and carries you to the couch. Before he sits, he bounces you up further in his arms so your chest is in his face. You giggle, sinking your fingers into his soft hair and kissing the spot between his eyebrows as he sinks down into the cushions, spreading his legs, pushing your thighs outward so you’re stretched open over him.

Joe slides his hands down your legs until he’s touching your bare skin. As he drags them back up, slipping his long fingers under your skirt to push it slowly to your hips, he nuzzles your breast, taking your nipple between his lips and biting it playfully. You take a shaky breath, your breasts trembling against his face. You feel him smirk as he rubs his short, slightly prickly beard on your smooth skin, making you whine.

He moves his hands, unbuttoning your shirt so that your breasts fall more firmly against his face. He starts licking and sucking your nipple, softly at first, then harder. He cups your other breast in one of his large hands, teasing that nipple with his fingers, pinching it lightly, then twisting it. His free hand moves between your legs; he tugs your panties down just enough to expose your clit before grabbing his dick and rubbing the swollen head against your sensitive nub.

You groan loudly, winding Joe’s hair in your fingers and pulling it roughly, your thighs shaking as he teases you with his mouth, fingers, and cock. He drags his lips over to your other nipple, leaving a wet trail across your breasts before taking the thin strap of your panties in both hands and snapping it roughly. “Joe!” you whimper as he snaps the other strap, tugging the fabric away from you in one smooth motion and leaning back just enough to press the ruined garment to his face and smell it before he tosses it aside.

“Soaking wet for me already, sweetheart?” he growls, cupping a breast in each hand so he can lick and suck at your nipples again, first one, then the other, alternating back and forth quickly. Your back arches and your belly presses against his; you can feel him bobbing between your legs, hot and heavy.

Joe rests his face between your breasts, squeezing and kneading them. “You get so hot for me when my cock is in your mouth, sweetheart,” he observes, gliding his hands down your sides. “I love it.” He licks and sucks your nipples some more, the crack of his hand resounding loudly through the office as he slaps your ass hard. You squeal and jump a bit; he sucks your nipple deeper in response, taking as much of your breast into his mouth as he can, keeping you close. He spanks you again, gratified when you cry out his name in excitement. You feel a gush of wetness between your legs that starts to drip down onto his erection; he switches breasts again, sucking so roughly it’s almost painful.

“Now, though,” he rasps, his fingers squeezing your thighs, “I want your slick pussy to swallow my big cock. It’s aching for you, and I know you’re aching for it too.” He nips at each breast one more time, pulling your legs apart even further, making sure you’re positioned exactly how he wants you, his swollen shaft sliding along your entrance.

You squirm and press your face into his neck, but he shakes his head. “No, sweetheart. Look at me.” He positions your chin and then presses his forehead against yours before reaching down and tracing your lips with the head of his cock, teasingly pressing the tip in and out of you. You close your eyes briefly.

“I said look at me, sweetheart,” Joe commands gruffly, sliding an extra inch in this time with his head. You cry out and he smiles. “Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you.”

The words pour from your lips as you shake, hanging onto him desperately, your thighs trembling with anticipation. “I want you inside me, Joe,” you confess raggedly. “I want your cock as deep inside me as it can go, stretching me and filling me up. Please, please, Joe…”

He brushes his nose over yours and presses a light, soft kiss to your lips. “Please what, sweetheart?”

You shudder as he pushes another inch of his length inside you, your muscles clenching, craving more. “Please fuck me,” you beg.

Joe smirks, his hands moving back to your waist. “Don’t move, and don’t look away from me.” You nod, squeezing his shoulders and putting your hands in his hair again.

Joe holds your gaze as he lifts his hips and pushes into you slowly, one inch at a time. You can feel every ridge against the tight walls of your passage, and it takes everything you have not to sink down onto his beautiful cock and ride him until you come. “Such a good girl,” he coos, sliding the last of his length inside. “Mm,” he moans. “So tight and wet.” He stays perfectly still, his erection throbbing inside you deliciously. “I know you want to ride me,” he whispers, his voice strained.

You stay still, resting your lips lightly against his, waiting for permission. “Joe,” you whimper, your muscles involuntarily clenching around him, making his cock twitch violently. He squeezes your ass roughly and shudders, lowering his head to your breasts again, raining kisses and nips all over your skin.

“Make these beautiful tits bounce for me, sweetheart,” he grinds out.

It’s all the encouragement you need. You start lifting your hips, letting him slide almost all the way out of you before you glide back down. Your breasts jiggle slightly against his chest with each movement, and he helps lift you with his hands, his pace quickly increasing.

“Faster,” he breathes, jerking his hips up so he thrusts even deeper into you each time you move down. You nod, leaning up and holding your mouth against his. You both pant heavily as you start to bounce vigorously, working his length as hard as you can, using it to please you.

Joe lifts you up for a moment, shifting so you come down on him at a different angle. When your hips meet his again, your thighs shake uncontrollably and you wail loudly; he’s found the spot inside you that never fails to drive you wild. He quickly holds you in place so he doesn’t lose it, grunting against your lips as he pistons up into you forcefully.

You wail and quiver against Joe, unable to stop yourself from burying your face in his neck again, meeting his strokes with your movements, bouncing up and down on him wildly. Your walls tighten around him and his hand moves to the small of your back, pushing you down on him firmly as he fucks you.

He puts his lips against your ear. Joe can read your body, and he knows that you’re about to come. “That’s it, sweetheart,” he murmurs. “Come all over my big dick while it’s inside you.” He bites your earlobe and moves you even faster, rocking you against him, letting your clit brush the tangled hair on his lower belly.

He thrusts into you one more time, deeper than he has already, and that’s all it takes. Suddenly, you’re coming, clamping around him tightly, your orgasm washing over you in an awesome wave. Joe groans loudly in your ear as you soak his dick, still moving you, fucking you through your climax, his erection twitching inside you as you attempt to wring him dry.

“Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe!” you whine, collapsing against his sweat-slicked chest, your body still throbbing deliciously as little aftershocks from your orgasm move through you. You dimly realize that he’s still hard in you, which makes you want to taste him again.

You moan, biting your lip as you lift yourself off of his cock, getting on your knees beside him and bending over until your breasts are cushioned against his thigh. You squeeze the base between your fingers and waste no time swallowing him whole.

“Fuck, sweetheart!” Joe fists your hair messily into one hand again, keeping your head pushed down as he brushes the other over the small of your back before reaching between your legs and dipping three fingers into your sensitive pussy. You moan around his cock, sucking and swallowing, feeling him swell as he gets close. He slips just his middle finger out of you so he can extend it fully and tease your aching clit with it.

You come again, squealing around his cock as he explodes in your mouth. He’s still holding your head in place, and you swallow enthusiastically, trying to catch each hot spurt of come. He starts to drag your head up and push it down, but his movements are erratic, causing you to miss some come; you feel it seep out of your mouth and down his thick, ridged shaft. You hum happily around him as he pulses gently in your mouth, releasing one final jet before he’s empty. You keep sucking, licking, and swallowing as he moves your head, rocking back onto his long fingers until your own orgasm starts to ebb.

Joe lets go of your hair, gasping, trying to catch his breath. His fingers have stilled, though they’re still inside you; you spasm lightly around them as you bob your head languidly, cleaning up the rest of his come. When you’re done, you give his tip a little kiss and then sit up. He pulls his fingers out of you so you can lay back on the couch, cleaning them off thoroughly with his tongue before he stretches out next to you.

He puts his head on your shoulder, kissing it gently, putting one hand in your hair and running the other all over your body, feeling you leisurely. He presses kisses all over your collarbones and breasts, lifting each one and kissing underneath it before he teasingly brushes his lips over each one of your nipples and then slips back up to kiss your mouth.

Your wrap your arms around him, stroking the back of his neck and his broad shoulders, kissing each one of his gorgeous dimples before you press his lips to yours again. He smiles; when you open your eyes, he’s positively glowing.

“I guess this new office isn’t so bad,” he admits reluctantly, winking at you. You giggle and kiss the tip of his nose.

“We can finish setting it up tomorrow,” you decide. “Are we going to your place or mine tonight?”

“Mm, mine’s closer,” he reminds you, giving you a deep, slow kiss. You nod, starting to get up, but he stops you.

“When are you going to move in with me?” he asks, stroking your cheek with his thumb.

You laugh lightly. “When you’re serious about it, Joe.”

“I am serious,” he counters immediately. “I know that I’ve been grumbling all week about moving these boxes, but this is work. I’ll happily move boxes if it means you’ll stay with me.”

You blink slowly up at him while you process his words. Does he really think that the only reason you’re avoiding the question is because you don’t want him to have to move boxes? To be entirely honest, you’d always thought he was joking about moving in. Joe is such a loner; he doesn’t seem like a relationship kind of guy.

“I didn’t realize you felt that way,” you finally answer.

“I’ve never been very good at expressing my feelings,” he shrugs. “So I’ve been trying to show you how much I care by continuously fucking your brains out.” He pauses. “Not that I’d stop doing that if I got better at the feelings thing.”

You run your hand through his hair soothingly. You really like Joe. You always have. You haven’t let yourself think about more than that, though you haven’t been seeing anyone else since you started sleeping with him.

“I’ll move in with you, Joe,” you reply quietly. He actually lights up as you say it, and you can’t help but grin.

“I think that deserves another round,” he teases, leaning down and kissing you excitedly.

You laugh, grabbing his face and holding it between your hands. “In your bed, G-Man. I want it nice and slow next time.”

“As my lady commands.” He winks and gives you one more kiss before pulling you up off of the couch.

You watch him put himself back together as you pull your skirt down and button your shirt, smiling as you watch his profile. Anyone can see that he’s incredibly handsome, but what some people don’t realize is that he is also a very good man.

And now that you’re allowing yourself to consider it, you think you’d like to spend the rest of your life with him.


	5. The Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scariest part is letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader. The song featured in this chapter is “The Words” by Christina Perri. I highly recommend listening to it as you read.

_All of the lights land on you_  
 _The rest of the world fades from view_  
 _And all of the love I see_  
 _Please, please, say you feel it too_

The hospital lights are harsh, making you squint as you rush through the door. You took a cab here; you couldn’t even concentrate after the call.

All you can see is him.

_And all of the noise I hear inside_   
_Restless and loud, unspoken and wild_   
_And all that you need to say_   
_To make it all go away_   
_Is that you feel the same way too_

You haven’t been together that long; you can still count the months on one hand. But you love him. It’s the only thought that’s mattered since you met. 

It’s like standing in a hurricane. You’re being pelted by the rain, and the wind is roaring in your ears. You’re searching for the center, for a calm moment to sort yourself out.

But you can’t find the center, and hanging on takes all the strength you have.

You ache for him to say it back. The first night you told him, he distracted you with a kiss. It was soft and sweet and full of emotion, and you melted into his embrace, and then into his bed.

You know it’s the way he feels about you. You do.

But for some reason, he won’t say the words.

_And I know_   
_The scariest part is letting go_   
_‘Cause love is a ghost you can’t control_   
_I promise you the truth can’t hurt us now_   
_So let the words slip out of your mouth_

You can see him through the room’s window. He’s alive, though he’s clearly in pain. For a moment, you don’t understand. Over the phone, they said he wasn’t going to make it, and that you needed to get here as soon as possible. Did that change?

When you walk through the door, he starts to cry. That scares you more than anything. He is not a man who cries. But you steel yourself and take his hand.

“Joe, I’m here. Everything’s going to be all right.” If you believe it, it will be true.

Won’t it?

He cries harder, and your heart jumps with fear.

“No, it won’t,” he answers. “Baby, I’m scared.”

“You don’t have to be, not as long as I’m here,” you assure him.

Then the world unravels as he tells you the truth.

_And all of the steps that led me to you_   
_And all of the hell I had you walk through_   
_But I wouldn’t trade a day for the chance to say_   
_My love, I’m in love with you_

He knew. The entire time you were together, he knew. But he couldn’t help himself. He wanted the chance for something precious before the end.

And now he’s guilty. You said the words he couldn’t say, and then it was too late. 

He has to go where you can’t follow. He has to leave you behind, and he can’t forgive himself for making you fall so hard and so deeply and then ripping your life out from under you.

It’s happening right now. He’s dying in front of your eyes. The life is slowly leaving him.

And suddenly you’re the one with the words stuck in your throat.

You have no idea what to say.

_And I know_   
_The scariest part is letting go_   
_‘Cause love is a ghost you can’t control_   
_I promise you the truth can’t hurt us now_   
_So let the words slip out of your mouth_

His hand is so cold on your face; you can barely breathe. All you want is to beg him not to go, but that will just make him feel worse. You can’t ask him for something impossible.

So you ask him for the only thing you’ve ever wanted. The only thing he has time left to give.

“Please tell me,” you sob. You rest your forehead on his lips and he nods, tangling your hair in his fingers.

“I love you. I’ve loved you since the first moment I saw you. And I’m sorry I couldn’t spare you. I’m sorry I couldn’t stay away. I love you.”

_I know that we’re both afraid_   
_We both made the same mistakes_   
_An open heart is an open wound to you_   
_And in the wind there’s a heavy choice_   
_Love has a quiet voice_   
_Still you mind, now I’m yours to choose_

It’s the last thing he ever says.

He slips away. It’s quiet. Peaceful, at least on the outside. On the inside, you know that it just hurts.

You pushed so hard to get close to him, and he pushed so hard to keep you away. You were both running in the wrong direction, and now it’s over.

What do you do now? Nothing will ever be the same.

What is there left to live for?

_And I know_   
_The scariest part is letting go_   
_Let my love be the light that guides you home_

They give you his personal effects. You press his suit jacket to your face, breathing him in one last time. You slip it on, burying yourself in its deep folds.

You just want to disappear.

Then you put your hand in the jacket’s pocket and feel something. You fish it out reflexively, turning it over in your palm.

The world goes black as you flip open the little velvet box and see the ring inside.

_And I know_   
_The scariest part is letting go_   
_‘Cause love is a ghost you can’t control_   
_I promise you the truth can’t hurt us now_

You wake up in a hospital bed. A nurse smiles at you and asks if there’s anyone she can call.

He was your emergency contact, so you shake your head. There’s no one else.

“Am I all right?” You look at the monitors and the IV by the bed.

What a stupid question. Of course you’re not all right.

You’ll never be all right again.

The nurse nods. “You are, dear. Just a fainting spell, and your CT came back clear. No head injury. It’s not surprising, considering.”

No, you suppose it’s not.

She puts your chart back. “Oh, and the baby’s fine too. Dr. Jenner will be up in a few minutes to talk to you.”

Your mouth goes dry. “The… baby?” you ask breathlessly, your hand fluttering to your stomach and pressing down hard. You feel like you might faint again.

“Oh, you didn’t know? You’re pregnant.”

_So let the words slip out of your mouth_


	6. Surprise Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Joe surprising you with a Christmas trip after you’ve both been stuck working for almost two weeks straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

“Nobody move,” you suddenly say, balancing your hands over the stacks of files on your desk.

Joe looks up, his pen stuck in the corner of his mouth. “What?” he asks curiously, smiling at your stance.

“It’s all done,” you whisper. “We better get out of here before someone gives us more.”

Joe laughs. “You won’t hear me complain,” he agrees. “Let’s go.”

You snuggle up against him as he drives. Eventually, you realize he’s been driving too long.

You sit up. “Joe? Where are we going?”

“That is a surprise,” he answers nonchalantly, turning his head and winking at you.

You smile, knowing better than to try to convince him to tell you.

You drive for about another hour until you arrive at a little cabin on the edge of the woods. You slide over the driver’s seat after Joe gets out, wrapping your arms around his neck so he can pick you up and carry you inside.

He settles you onto a nest of blankets and pillows on the floor in front of a fireplace. “Get cozy, sweetheart,” he instructs.

You obey as he lights a fire, then sheds all of his clothes.

You grin up at him. “Whatcha doing?” you wonder playfully, already naked under the covers.

He smirks. “Getting ready to see how many orgasms I can give you in one night. And out here, baby, there’s no one to hear you scream.”

“Oh, no!” you giggle. “Will you protect me, you sexy FBI man?”

He crawls on top of you and starts to kiss your neck.

“From everything but me, honey. From everything but me.”


End file.
